excuse me?
by melaniexuzumaki
Summary: Naruto is sent back in time by kurama everyone think's naruto is minato's dad eventual TsunadexNaruto **ADOPTED BY Rboooks **
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to kishimoto not me __**-_-**_

the next chapter should be out saturday maybe sooner, i wrote this because i was board so i hope you like it and please leave review's if you like this I'll write another :) incase you didn't know what POV ment = point. of. view.

KEY:

''normal taking''

'think talking'

**'kyubi'**

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

NARUTO POV

Pain was all i felt the excruciating, pain. My vision was staring to blur. All i could see was red the blood from my wounded face was seeping down into my eyes. The blood i could feel it pooling around me. I was becoming cold as i lay om the hard ground, the darkness was consuming me. My heartbeat was slowing i could tell, now i new '_i namikaze naruto am going to die'_

* * *

''Oh my goodness some one get a medic !.''

''Dose he got an ID on him or something?.''

''I don't know! I found him like this just now.''

''I wonder if he's a ninja?''

''Probably I don't know how else he could get so messed up.''

* * *

NARUTO POV

I opened my eyes I was in the hospital. thank god I'm alive after that fight with sasuke I thought I was going to die too. _sasuke._

_flashback_

_''Sasuke don't you can still come back!'' Naruto shouted panting clearly wounded in taterd clothing _

_''Shut Up!'' Sasuke charged naruto Chidori ready to strike him in the chest. Blood leaking from his eyes like tears his sharingan red with hate._

_''why?'' Naruto had tears rolling down his cheeks, his Rasenshuriken through sasuke's chest he pulled his hand out of sasuke. Sasuke fell to his knee's._

_'' dobe.'' Sasuke then fell on the ground. Dead._

_Naruto looked down to see a Very large diagonal deep wound bleeding badly. He was bleeding in lots of places. His knee's gave out he fell backwards onto the cold ground._

_end flashback_

So many thought's were going through my head, like where am i ? What day is it? Why are there ANBU in here? I looked around there were 2 ANBU in here one siting on the window sill the other sitting on a chair across from my beed. I Looked down to see the wires attached to my arms and chest, there was a cast on my left leg i pulled the cover's off and saw bandages around my chest. But where am i seriously ?

I attempted to sit up , i shouldnt have my stomach hurt and i felt sore. So i just layed there for a while thinking about sasuke. I knew i would have to kill him eventually, but i still felt sad about it, he was like a brother to me when we were younger.I feel alone and cold.

''Hey ANBU what day is it?'' Naruto asked.

''It's sunday.'' The green haired anbu said sitting in the chair casually.

''Am i in konoha?''Naruto asked

''Yeah.'' the green haired ANBU said.

Naruto looked down at his bed with a sad aura around him. The door opened, Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in and and sat down on a chair next to naruto's bed.

''jiji'' Naruto looked at him with wide eye's his eye's then turned to anger.

''Dammit! Sasuke what the hell don't you have any respect!''Naruto said angrily.

''KAI''Naruto said sending a huge wave of chakra through the air.

''Rrrrrrr''Naruto clenched his sheets in anger.

''KAI''Naruto said sending another huge wave of chakra. He sent enough chakra to stop an S-rank Genjutsu.

Naruto closed his eye's 'KURAMA what the hell !' naruto said standing in front of the kyubi's cage 'What kind of genjutsu is this ?'

**'It's not a genjutsu'**

**' I sent you back in time to fix the future '**

**'You were dying , im not ready to die yet'**

Naruto opened his eye's ''I'm sorry i thought this was a genjutsu.''

''Its ok, understandable after all this is war.''Sarutobi said

''What year is it ?''Naruto asked Sarutobi with a confused look on his face.

''It's the 326th year of the nin''Sarutobi said with a suspicious look.

''What village are you from?'' Sarutobi asked.

Naruto closed his eye's for a second 'kurama what should i say?'

**'Don't tell him your from the future make up a story' **

''I'm a traveler I wasn't born inside of a village i was abandoned when I was young and have been traveling since.'' Naruto said calmly looking sarutobi in the eye.

''What's your name?''Sarutobi asked.

''I'm Namikaze Naruto.'' Naruto said with a smile

''Well then naruto, how old are you?'' Sarutobi said with a calm aura.

'' I'm 22'' naruto said.

'' Where did you learn you ninja training.'' Sarutobi said.

''I learned half from self-study and half from a retired ninja from the fire country.''

''I lived with him since i was 10 until i was 16 when he died.''Naruto said in a soft voice.

''I see.''Sarutobi said rubbing his chin.

''How did you get into such a bad shape naruto?''Sarutobi said eyeing his wounds.

''i got into a pretty bad fight with an Iwa ninja who tried to kill me i fought back and killed him.'' ''Burned him to ashes with katon Gokakyu no jutsu .'' Naruto said looking sarutobi in the eye with a look of truth.

''Have you ever been to konoha before naruto?''Sarutobi said.

''yeah when i was about 8 i came to konoha just traveling though.'' Naruto said

Sarutobi sat in silence rubbing his chin . Then looked up at naruto with a smile.

''Well naruto i think your story check's out ,so what do you think about becoming a ninja of konoha?'' He said with a cheerful grin.

''uh...Yeah, that would be great I'd love it ''Naruto said with enthusiasm.

''Ok then, now that that's taken care of here so it's official'' sarutobi handed him a ninja head protector.''As of now you are officially a ninja of konoha you will fight for this village and live in this village.'' ''I have an apartment for you and a month of allowance untill you have enough money from missions to live off it'' Sarutobi said and handed naruto an envelope with a key inside and money.''There's direction's inside to your apartment.''

''Wow thank you so much!''Naruto said happily.

''Your welcome.'' sarutobi said with a smile

''You are to be discharged from the hospital on Tuesday.'' ''When your discharged your supposed to take it easy for about a week, then you will be tested for your rank.'' ''if your jonin you will be given the option to have team or you can be a reagular shinobi maybe your good enough to be an ANBU who know's.''Sarutobi said watching naruto closely.

'' Now i normally wouldn't belive your kind of story but you need to stay in this village.''

''Are you awhere that we have the right to have a blood test to see if you have relative inside the village.''

'' Yes.'' Naruto said with a nod of the head.

''Well we did it for you to '' Sarutobi said with a serious face.

''Naruto have you ever had sex?'' Sarutobi said with a still serious face.

''Um..yes.'' Naruto said with a red face.

''Naruto you have a son.'' Sarutobi said looking naruto in the eye

''What? excuse me ,repeat that again.'' naruto said with wide eyed.

''You Naruto Namikaze have a son, Minato Namikaze.'' Sarutobi said straight faced.

''Your serious?'' Naruto asked, still wide eyed.

''Yes there's no dought about it even blood test prove it.'' Sarutobi said

''Oh kami''naruto said rubbing his head.

''He need's you that's why im letting you live here he's already 6 and his mother is dead , he's an orphan.'' ''You need to be a father for him .''Sarutobi said with a sad expression.

''Did you already tell him about me.''Naruto said nervously

''No not yet when your discharged im going to send him to your apartment to live with you.''

''Wow, that's alought to take in.''Naruto said with a panicked look.

''Yes it is i know.'' ''Minato has been alone since he was born , he's lonely.'' ''You can see it in his eye's he want's to be loved.''

''I see.''naruto said looking down at his sheet's

Sarutobi stood up. ''Do you have any more questions?''

''uh...No.'' Naruto said.

''Well then I must be going i have too much paper work to do.''Sarutobi said.

Sarutobi shook hand's with naruto . Naruto gave him a sheepish smile. ''Bye Hokage sama''

Naruto watched Sarutobi leave through the door leaving naruto lost in thought.

* * *

Authors Note

Hey thanks if you got this far and taking time out of your day to read this so thank you . Also I'm NOT going to abandon my story first chapter i will update soon maybe this saturday. please give me motivation even 1 review will do. There will be eventual tsunade x naruto . and thank you good-bye

Melanie


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to kishimoto not me_

like i promised here's chapter 2 of excuse me? i hope you like it :) and thank you thank you! for all the reviews i appreciate each and everyone of them and the grammer feel free to correct me :) if you have any idea's for my story i will gladly listen !

KEY:

''normal talking''

'think talking'

**'kyubi'**

**Chapter: 2**

NARUTO: POV

'Wow oh my gosh.' 'So im at _least_ 35 years in the past!' ' They think im my father's father!' 'Oh my god i wonder if he'll be all lovey dovey to me ?' 'this is! This is just crazy!' 'This suck's all because of sasuke's stupid teme ass.' 'Rrrrr! if i had known things would turn out like this i would have killed sasuke back in Orochimaru's lair.' 'Man i was just about to be promoted to hokage.' 'Dammit!'

_flashback_

_Naruto casually walked in too hokage's office arm's folded behind his head with a goofy smile on his face._

_''Yo Obaa-chan''naruto said smiling._

_''Hey brat'' Tsunade said sitting in her chair behind her desk._

_''So what did ya call me for anyways?''A smile foxy grin appered on his face."Is it a super cool S-rank mission?''Naruto said happily._

_''Infact it is an S-rank mission specificaly for you and only you''Tsunde said slightly irritated._

_''Really! so cool'' naruto said radiating exited energy.''So what do i have to do kill some spy's?'' ''Fight evil doers?" ''Kick some ninja ass?''_

_''Calm down first Baka!''tsunade said vains popping out on her head.''This is serious.'' she stood up too talk._

_Naruto smiled at her ''Yeah yeah i get it, so what's up?'' Naruto said droping his exited face to a serious one._

_''Well last week one of our ANBU found saskuke and have been following him since.'' '' Right now he's at a hotel near the valley of the end.'' ''Your mission is too either bring him back or kill him, if he refuse's to come back you must kill him that's an order.'' ''You leave tommarow morning at 6:00AM.''_

_Tsunde handed him a scroll .''Understood'' naruto said with and emotionless face and voice. Naruto looked down._

_''Hey don't be down.''she said with a soft smile.''i was plannig on telling you this when you came back ,but i guess i can tell you now.'' she said with a smirk _

_''What is it'' naruto looked into her eye's with the same emotionless face from eairlier._

_tsunade smiled at him sofltly ''I'm promoting you too hokage.''_

_Naruto stood thier in shock with wide eye's then smiled with blissfullness. He quiclky ran over to where tsunde was standing and wrapped her into a hug. Tsunde stood thier in shock ,then sofened and huged him back ''you finally did it .'' she wispered softly._

_''I was begging to think you were getiing to old for this job anyways.''Naruto said happily._

_Naruto let go of her and smiled to her. He was about to leave when tsunde grabbed his wrist.''Let's go celibrate!''tsunde said. He smiled to her '' let's go then !'' He grabbed her arm and the two left the office (dorthy style)._

_end flashback_

'Hmm i wonder where she is?' 'I wonder how old she is if she's 35 year's younger then that mean's hmm' 'Omg she's like the same age as me and so is Ero-sennin! ' ' I wounder if Ero-sennin's still a perv?' 'There's so much stuff i want to check out when i leave the hospital.' Naruto felt like he was in a diffrent world even though it was konoha every one was so diffrent , younger with diffrent personalities. The next day he sat by the window trying to see if he regonized anyone but he did'nt know any of these shinobi's or at least they looked to diffrent to now. He spent most of the day just thinking about what to do when he got out of the hospital.

~2 DAYS LATER ~

Naruto had on the cloth's they found him in but they washed them but they still had holes in them and a bag to carry the thing's from the hospital. Naruto only had a couple thing's though his wallet the envolpe his kunai holster and a few small sealed scroll's . He pulled out his direction's to his apartment it was in the better area of konoha. Only right past the shoping district so the location was a win win. Naruto wanted to meet with Sarutobi first so vanished into a swirl of leave's.

~elsewhere~

A blond haired boy was walking home from school with his friend's. The group off 4 was beging to walk past the hospital. The group saw a man with blond hair and tatterd cloths on but did'nt catch his face when he did a hand seal and disapered.

''Wow did you guys see that .'' a girl from thier group said

''Yeah when i'm a shinobi im going to do that.'' a boy said

''That was cool.''a black haired boy said

''Yeah he had cool hair .'' minato said

Naruto appered in front of the hokage's building and walked in. A recepcionist stoped him.

''State your buiseness.'' the woman said lazily reading a magize.

'' I'm here to see hokage-sama.''

The woman pressed a botten and said ''Hokage-sama there's a .'' ''Oh yeah what's your name agian?'' the woman said.

" I'm naruto.'' he said pollitely

''There's a naruto here to see you.'' the woman said observing him.

''Let him in.'' Sarutobi said.

The woman pressed another botton and a door opened. The woman lazily picked back up her magizine. Naruto walked up the stair's tho the hokage's office. Naruto walked in to his office. Sarutobi was sitting behind the desk.

''Hello hokage sama'' Naruto said waveing to sarutobi.

''Hello what bring's you here?'' Sarutobi said with a friendly smile.

''Well i was going to ask you about Minato'' Naruto said.

''Yes?'' the hokage told him

''You said you where going to send him to me ,and i was woundering if i could go get him myself.'' Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

''Of course as long as you get him today another child is going to take his room today .'' Sarutobi said happily.'' It's lucky he already has your last name otherwise you would have to fill out some paper work to change his name.'' Sarutobi said.

_flashback_

_Tsunde had called naruto into her office for a talk. _

_''Yo! '' naruto said walked into tsunde's office._

_''Hey take a seat.''Tsunade said calmly_

_''So whats's up '' Naruto said putting his hands behind his head._

_''Naruto do you know who your parent's are?'' tsunade said_

_''Yeah, kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze.'' Naruto said._

_''Good then i was going to ask you do you wanted to change your last name to Namikaze?'' ''I mean it has a nice ring to it and it's your real name,plus once your a namikaze your entitled to all his jutsu's'' ''When you were born Sarutobi wanted to draw no suspistion to you because minato had alought of enimes that might try to steal you, so he made you take your mother's last name.''tsunde said.''And you can take care of yourself now so there's no reason to hide who your parent's are.''_

_''Hmm Namikaze Naruto ?'' Naruto said with a thinking face. ''I like it !''Naruto said smiling._

_''Great here just fill this out and your Namikaze Naruto.''Tsunade said._

_End flashback_

''Yeah that's good.''Naruto said

''You know , Minato look's alought like you same hair color ,eye color, even your hair style is kind of simair.'' Sandime said observing naruto.

''Really ?'' naruto said.

''Yeah he's like a chibi you without the birthmark's.''sarutobi said hapily. Naruto whore his hair like his father's, messy hair with 2 long bang's in front . He was handsome he was tall now 6 foot 1 . He had no more baby fat on his face witch made him look more adult. He had a nice build, dark eye lashes that made his deep blue eye's stand out even more.

''Well i guess that's all i came here for then.''Naruto said waving to sarutobi. ''Bye hokage-sama.'' Naruto walked out of the offfice and waved bye to the recepcionest talking on the phone, and left to find his apartment.

''Yeah so guess what happend today !''the woman said on the phone. ''There's a new shinobi in town and he's really cute .'' the woman sqweeled .

Naruto walked through town to his apartment. Girl's where wispering and blushing to each other . 'i wonder if i have something on my face or maybe it's my cloth's ' Naruto was blushing from the stare's he was getting.'I better buy some cloths today.'

Naruto found his apartment and walked in. 'Wow this is realy nice!' he smiled to himself. There was a 2 bedrooms the first was big it had a king size bed a coupe blanket's and pilows, the second bedroom was empty. The kitchen with a big dining table with chairs cuboard's a frige and stove already but nothing in the frige yet. The living room was nice with a big red couch , table,tv. It had 1 bathroom nice sized, other than that he had lot's of shoping to do but he had to be fast it was already 3:00 pm and the orpange close's at 7:00pm. Naruto smiled to himself 'Ok i have lot's of thing's to pick up right now hmm let's see i need grocierices,cloth's, bathroom stuff,hmm i need some cup,bowl's,plate's,silverwere.' 'Ok i think that's it for now the rest can wait for tomarow and and i'll go shoping with minato to see if he need's anything.' 'Ok here we go i want to be back by 6:30 .' Naruto left to the shoping district.

~elsewhere~

the group of friend's were chatting

''Bye guy's i have to go my mom want's me home by 6:00 today where going out to eat.'' a girl waved and left the group.

''Yeah i have to go too today's my dad's birthday and were celabrating.'' ''Bye.''a brown haired boy left the other's.

''Sorry minato but i have to go too my dad want's to train with me.'' ''Bye.'' black haired white eye'd boy left. ''It's ok ... bye .'' Minato said sheepishly. The group split up and left . Minato walked 'home' to the orphanage sadly. Minato felt sadder walking past family's and children. Minato walked into the orphanage and sat on his bed next to all the other's

~6:30 ish~ with Naruto

''Alright now that everything's put away i guess i should change.'' Naruto said heading toward's the bedroom . He changed into a white long sleave and dark denim jeans with a leather jacket (kinda like derick from teen wolf )he had standard black shinobi shoes. Naruto walked in front of the mirror and did some pose's 'Yeah looking good now i wont get those stare's'.

When he was done it was already 6:45 '' Ok i better hurry up.'' He grabbed his wallet and key's then left to the orphanage. He went outside and disaperd in a swirl of leave's. Naruto appered in front of the orpahange and walked in too the receptionest. ''Hi'' he said smiling to the receptionist even though he hated her and her specificly he rememberd how she would lock him in the attic and not feed him for days at a time. She blushed at him and smiled back ''What can i help you with ?'' smiling sweetly.

''I'm here to pick up'' Naruto said.

''Oh! great we have lots of childern right now, let me get out the book and show you all the children ready to be adopted.'' She said happily.

''No i'm here to pick up a certain boy my _son_ Namikaze Minato, you i just got the news i have a _son_ just a couple of days ago and im here to pick him up.''Naruto said to her. 'It feel's weird to say he's my son it's like unnatural.'

''Oh i see let me go get him for you we've been expecting you, i'll be back in a couple of minute's.''She said sweetly then left through a door and closed it.

Once she left through the door he instantly made a face of disgust. ''What a faker'' he hissed to himself.

''Get up bratt.'' the woman said with a mean face.

''Yes mam'' minato instantly got up off the bed.

''Pack your thing's.'' she said with a cold tone.

''But..but i have no where else to go '' he said on the verge of tears.

''No idiot your father's here to pick you up.'' the woman said.

Minato stood ther with wide eyes ''M-my F-father?'' he said stutering.

''Yes now hurry up or else he might leave you!'' she said in a mean voice.

''Y-yes mam!'' Minato said and quickly packed all the thing's he had with him. He only had a few thing's his toothbrush , a couple shirts and pants and a sweater. He put every thing into a backpack .

''Now come on ''she said. Minato followed close behind the woman . She opened the door and they walked in. Naruto was turned around not faceing them.

''Here he is'' she said to him.

He turned around. ''Oh so do i have to fill out any papper work or something.'' He said only looking at the woman .

''No hokage sama already had that stuff done he's free to go you can take him.''she said sweetly .

''Alright then i'll be leaving then.'' Naruto took minato's hand about to leave.

''Here's my number if you ever want to hang out .'' she said in a erotic voice and handed it to him.

''uh Thanks.'' Naruto said. He quickly left with minato still not looking at him, and they left the orphanage.

They where far away when he stopped and looked at minato who was looking at him the whole time . '' Sorry i just really don't like her i wanted to get as far away as i can before she tries anything wierd.'' He said smiling warmly at minato. Minato just looked at him with wyde eye's . '' grrrrr'' Minato's stomach started grumbling loudly. Minato's face was red then he looked down.

Naruto just smirked. ''Let's go home.'' He picked up minato bridal style and dissaperd in a swirl of leave's.

Naruto and minato appered in front of their appartment. Naruto put him down and took out his key's to open the door. He walked in and saw minato still outside standing there.

''Whats wrong?'' naruto said.

''Um well do i come in or..'' Minato said.

''You come in of course !'' he said smiling. Minato walked in and took his shoes off at the door.

'' Where do i put my stuff?'' he said standing where he put his shoes.

'' Come with me i'll show you''Naruto said.

''Ok '' he said following naruto.

''Here's the kichen it's alway's open if your hungry i bought lots's eat all you want.''Naruto said ''Here's the bathroom there's towel's on the toilet and shampoo , conditioner,and body wash in the shower alredy.'' ''Here's the bedroom you can put you thing's in that closet with my stuff'' '' There's no bed in the other room so you'll have too sleep with me i'll go to get you a bed next month .''Naruto said smiling to minato. '' So what did you bring with you anyway's?'' Naruto said looking at minato. 'man he's only got a small backpack were going to have to go shoping for cloth's'.

''My clothes and tooth brush .''Minato said.

''Were going shoping tommarow so we can pick some thing's up for you anyway's .'' Naruto said to minato.''Come on let's go eat, i know your hungry !''.

''Ok '' Minato said. He followed naruto into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

''Hmm so what do you want to eat im a good cook .'' ''I don't know i have'nt eaten lot's of difrent food before.'' He said blushing slightly. the truth was he was never invited to anyone's house before.

''Ok i'll suprise you'' he smirked. He started cooking about 5 minutes later he came and sat next to minato.

''It should be done in about 20 minute's'' Naruto said happily. ''So im sure you have alought of questions so let e'm loose.'' Naruto said smiling to minato.

Minato started scratching the back of his head. ''Well um don't laugh but um are you my father?'' He said looking up at naruto with big blue eye's.

''Well yeah .'' he said looking minato in the eye.'This is sooo wierd!' naruto thought.

''What!'' Minato said supprised ''W-where were you then?'' minato said sadly.

Naruto told him what happend in the past couple of day's and the lie he made up about his past . ''So yeah i really did'nt know i had a son .'' Naruto said softly .

''Can i ...Can i call you dad then?'' minato said with the big blue eye's and a baby face again. 'This is getting wierd but he's so cute!'

''Sure'' he ruffled minato's hair. ''Ok it should be done by now .'' Naruto got up and set thing's up. He set bowl's of ramen on the table with chopstick's. Minato looked at it with big eye's it smelled great. Minato thought it was amazing .

''Itadakimasu!'' they both said at the same time. They both ate happily.

It was about 9:00 now they both seemed tired.

''i'm really tierd let's go to sleep yeah''naruto said.

''Me too '' Minato yawned .

They both went to the bedroom and layed down. They both where laying there.

''Goodnight dad'' minato said in a sleepy voice laying close to naruto hugging him.

''Goodnight '' Naruto said softly.

Author's note

So here it is it took me all day to write this! So Next chapter i'll try the narutoxtsunade next chapter and i might go into minato pov .I tried to be a little more detailed , And the next chapter shall be out next sunday. and thanks for all the review's favorite's and fallow's and please if you find somthing wrong with this chapter tell me i'll try to fix it . untill then

~melanie~


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to kishimoto not me ;(_

KEY:

''normal talking''

'think talking'

**'kyubi'**

Here it is ! yay finally the next chapter * cricket churps*

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

It was another peaceful morning in konoha. A delicious smell was wafting around a sleeping boy.

MINATO: POV

Minato was curled up in his blanket's sleeping with a smile on his face. Minato's eye's opened softly.

'Oh this feels so comfy it's so _soft_. Wait a second ... this is soft. My bed is hard...'

Minato sat up and eyed his surrounding's. He was on a big king sized bed with blanket's. The room was painted a soft blue and had a big closet. ' That.. _wasn't a dream..._ it was real.'

Minato heard someone coming . Naruto entered the room and smiled at Minato.

''Hey sleepy head'' Naruto said in a red apron. ''I made breakfast it's on the table.'' He said with a grin.

'' Uh um ok I'll be there after i wash up." Minato said trying to push his hair down.

''Hurry or else your egg's will get cold'' He said. Minato just gave him a nod.

Minato got up and walked to the bathroom. He washed up and came to the table. Naruto was sitting at the table reading a book. There was pancake's, egg's and bacon with juice on the side.

'' Is that all for me ?'' Minato said sitting down on the chair.

'' Yup , I already ate so eat all you want!'' Naruto said happily.

'' Ok '' He said grabing his fork. Minato ate happily not sparring anything on the plate. Naruto was reading his book. Naruto looked up and saw that everything was gone on his plate.

'' Are you still hungry ?'' Naruto said.

''Nope im stuffed.'' Minato said rubbing his belly.

''So what are you doing today ?'' Minato said casually.

''Hmm well I was thinking both of us need to go shopping because we still need lot's of thing's for me and you.'' He said looking at Minato.

''So after we get dressed where leaving'' Naruto said.

Minato nodded his head and went to put his plate in the sink.

~Later on in the day~

Naruto was walking with minato next to him. The 2 blond's were heading to the shopping district. Lot's of people where whispering to each other or looking at the two walking.

'' Alright so where going to go buy some clothe's and thing's for your bedroom .'' Naruto said to Minato.

'' Dad , why are you getting me more cloth's?'' Minato said looking confused.

'' Because you need more cloth's than what you have and your cloth's are a bit old looking.'' Naruto said.

'' Oh '' Minato said noticing his cloth's where a little faded.

Minto was closely observing Naruto. Minato had to admit his father was a handsome man. Naruto had on casual cloth's like yesterday.

''Dad ?'' Minato said.

''What ?'' Naruto said looking at minato.

''Are you a shinobi ?'' Minato said to Naruto.

'' Well, not officially but yes you can say that.'' Naruto said.

'' Do you know any really cool jutsu's then ?'' Minato said in a exited voice.

''Yup i know plenty of that'' Naruto said.

''Can you teach me some then?'' Minato said happily.

'' I'll teach you lot's of thing's in time, you don't have to rush I'm not going anywhere.'' Naruto said smiling.

'' Aww ok '' Minato said in a fake sad voice.

The two stopped at a clothing/ninja store. Naruto and Minato walked in. The store was big with many people in there as well as ninja. A woman employee walked up to Naruto.

''Hello what can i help you with ?'' she said to Naruto.

'' Well where here to pick up both shinobi cloth's and casual cloth's for my son.'' He said pointing to Minato.

'' Oh i can help him with that just follow me '' she said with a smile.

Minato came back with all his cloth's. Naruto had all the cloth's rung up and paid for. The two blond's left the store.

Minato and Naruto where outside. Naruto stopped.

''Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'' Naruto said.

''Take these to my apartment '' Naruto said with his hand out.

''Yosha!'' the clone said takeing the bag's.

''Alright now where going to the furniture store!" Naruto said to Minato.

'' Ok '' Minato said happily.

* * *

~after all the shoping~

NARUTO: POV

Minato and Naruto arrived at the door step for the last time. Naruto opened the door and put the last of the furniture in the room. The two blond's dropped on the couch. Naruto closed his eye's. Minato sighed and leaned back. Minato dosed off into dream land. Minato was leaning on Naruto's side. Naruto just smiled he picked up minato and put him on the bed. 'Aww he's tired' Naruto thought. Naruto tucked Minato in. He quietly left to the living room.

'Man it's impossible to be cold to him he's so cute' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto looked at the clock it was 9:00 pm. ' It's still early and im board' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto bit his thumb '' Blood Bunshin No Jutsu'' Naruto said. A Naruto clone appeared .

'' Pretend to be me untill i get back later '' Naruto said to the clone.

'' Hai'' The clone said to Naruto.

'' I'll be back soon , if im not here in the morning wake Minato up and get him ready for school.'' Naruto said. He grabbed his key's and his wallet and left. the door.

Naruto was walking around konoha. It was a breezy night. 'Hmm let's see what too do.'

Naruto smirked and shunshined away. Naruto appeared in front of a bar.'Let's see what pervey sage think's is so great about these place's. Naruto walked in and sat on a chair.

''I'll take a bottle of sake.'' Naruto said to the bartender. Naruto saw girl's looking at him. He didn't care right now he grabbed the bottle and started swiging it down.

* * *

~With Tsunade~

Tsunade just returned from a mission. Miki was standing in front of Tsunade's door waiting for her to change. Tsunade came out without her ANBU armor on her hair down.

''Come on Tsunade let's go out and have some fun!'' Miki said grabbing Tsunade's arm.

''I'm coming! im coming hold on Miki!'' Tsunade said coming out of her house.

Miki grabbed tsunade's hand and shunshined away. The two landed in front of a bar. Miki and Tsunade walked in the bar and sat down. They sat a few seat's away from a blond-haired man talking to a few girl's around him.

The girl's took some sake and stared drinking. The two chatted for a while.

''Hey Tsunade he's pretty cute don't you think !'' Miki said while smirking at Tsunade.

''He's probably just another playboy.'' Tsunade said.

''Aww Tsunade you have to give them a chance it's been at least 2 years already !'' Miki said in a whiney voice. ''Tsunade were not leaving untill you talk to him.'' Miki said trying to be serious.

''Miki come on! I don't want to.'' Tsunade said.

''Go talk to him he might be nice.'' Miki said.

''Rrrr! Fine, but I'm only doing this for you!'' Tsunade said. Tsunade got up and walked over and sat next to Naruto. Naruto turned his head and noticed Tsunade.

Naruto looked her in the eye's with warmth. He smiled.

''Hi i'm Namikaze Naruto'' he said looking at her eye's.

''I'm Senju Tsunade '' Tsunade said.

''So Namikaze-san haven't seen you in this village before'' Tsunade said.

''You can just call me Naruto.'' '' Well i used to be a traveler but moved here a couple of day's ago'' Naruto said. Naruto took a bottle of sake and started downing it.

'' Slow down Naruto '' Tsunade said.

Naruto looked at her with sad eye's. Naruto was pretty drunk. '' I'm trying to drink away everything.'' Naruto said looking the ground.

'' Naruto...'' Tsunade said.

'' Tsunade-chan, i'm ..I'm gonna go '' Naruto said getting up. Naruto couldn't walk straight. Tsunade got up when she saw him almost fall. Tsunade looked at Miki, she was just waving bye. Tsunade groaned and caught up with him.

''Naruto i think i should walk you home'' Tsunade said Next to Naruto.

'' Only if you want '' Naruto said in a slurish voice.

''Where do you live?'' Tsunade said.

'' I don't remember '' Naruto said.

'Dam this suck's' Tsunade thought to her self.

''You can crash at my place, i guess.'' Tsunade said warily.

''Ok'' Naruto said.

Tsunade was walking next to Naruto making sure he didn't fall. The two finally made it to her house. Tsunade unlocked the door and let him in. Naruto took off his shoe's and jacket.

''You can sleep on the couch.'' Tsunade said standing in front of him.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her on her on the forehead. '' Goodnight Hime '' He said. Tsunade stood there with wide eye's and a blush on her check's. Naruto walked over to her couch and flopped there. He dosed off onto dream land.

Tsuande was standing there still. The word's he said where replaying in her head. She went to her bedroom and changed. She went to bed surprisingly she felt happy.

* * *

Author's note

So you like I'll admit i just totally forgot about this fic and remembered about it last minute. so I'll admit this was kinda half-ass but I'll probably edit later so what ever. No clue when the next chap will be out I'm gonna be busy with summer school soon so yup and the blood no bunshin was just something i made up i thought it might be stronger than the kage bunshin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop. That's it. _

Hi everyone so yeah here's the next chapter hope ya like it thank's for all the fav's , Follow's and Review's i read all of them and take them all in consideration. I do feel like i rushed things so I'm going to try to write thing's slower maybe more detailed.

KEY:

'think talking'

''talking''

**'kyubi'**

* * *

**xx Chapter 4 xxx**

Naruto: POV

I opened my eye's. I yawned and sat up. I was on the couch. I looked at the clock on the wall it was already 8:00 am. I looked around , this isn't my apartment. Who's place is this anyway? I stood up and looked around. I saw some picture's on the wall's i saw one that struck me in the heart. It was a picture of Oba-chan, Ero-sennin, Snake Teme and Jiji all together smiling at the camera. I couldn't help but stare at it. I heard snaping finger's behind me. I quickly turned around.

''So i guess your awake now , eh?'' Tsunade said walking into the kitchen.

I couldn't belive who it was i was so happy. I smiled ''Yeah '' i said. Her cheek's went a little pink for a moment.

''The bathrooms over their '' She said pointing at it with her finger.

''Oh thank's '' I said walking to the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth when i started to think about Oba-chan, what do i call her now that she's _young_.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked back into the living room. Tsunade was sitting on the couch watching tv.

''Hi'' i said awkwardly.

''Hi'' She said. There was a kind of silence between us.

''So... Uh what happed yesterday?'' I said scratching the back of my head.

''Well...you got really wasted and didn't know your way home, so i let you sleep here'' Tsunade said.

''Oh well thanks Ob- i mean Tsunade-chan'' I said with a smile.

''No problem '' Tsunade said happily.

I walked over to my to the door and found my shoes and jacket. I put on my shoes and stood up. I was puting on my jacket. I smiled ''Well Tsunade-chan i hope we see each other again, But i really must be going.'' I body flickered out of her house. I landed in front of my own. I walked in and saw my clone making breakfast. Minato was in the bathroom. i quickly dispelled my clone and took his place.

Minato walked out of the bathroom he was dressed. He came and sat down.

''So , ya ready to go back to school.'' I said smiling and cooking eggs.

''Yeah , but I'm going to get in trouble for missing yesterday.''Minato said sheepishly.

''Don't worry Minato , I'll take care of it.'' I said.

He looked confused for a moment ''Ok '' Minato said.

I finished cooking the egg's and bacon. I put it on a plate and gave it to him. '' Thank's dad'' He said. He ate happily. I sat down on the couch. I felt like everything happed soo fast. So to review I was sent into the past by kyubi and then I'm a father to _my father_. None of my friend's are born yet except for the old people i knew and there not old anymore. Wait I'm going to be old when my friend's are young. Ughh this is really confusing, all because of sasuke. _Wait _if sasuke was the cause then i can stop it , I can stop itachi, i can stop pain, I can stop my parent's from dyeing, maybe i can even stop the Snake teme. I can change_ everything._

I heard Minato place his dishes in the sink. I snapped out of my thoughts. Minato walked in front of me. ''Alright so i guess your ready to go ?'' I said .

''Yup!'' Minato said.

''Ok'' Then i took minato and put him on my back. I left through the door. i was jumping across roof top's. Then i finally made it to the academy. I put him down.

''So where's your class?'' I asked minato.

''Follow me'' he said happily. I followed him . We entered the building. I saw some teacher's look at us and whisper I heard thing's like ' how handsome' or ' is that his father?' We continued untill we where at my old class. It was kind of funny that we had the same class. I walked up to the teacher.

''Hello i'm Naruto Namikaze '' I said.

''Oh hello'' The teacher said.

''I came to tell you why Minato wasn't at class yesterday.'' I said.

''Um are you...'' The teacher said starring at me.

''Yes i am his father'' I said sighing. I really didn't want to be his father at all I wanted to help him but not be his father. But i already told everyone the fake story so i gotta roll with it.

''Really?'' The teacher said .

''Yes i just got the new's that i had a son recently so , yeah now im here.'' I said with a smile.

''But .. but you look so young.'' The teacher said.

I was blushing i could feel it ''Um yeah I'm 22'' I said. ''But anyway's yesterday we had to go shopping so I took him with me'' i said .

'' Oh well i see then that's fine'' the teacher said.

''Ok then everything's cleared up ?'' I asked

''Uh yeah'' the teacher said.

''Ok well im going to go then'' I said. I walked to minato he was with a group of children.

''I'm leaving now i'll see you at home'' I said ruffling his hair.

''Bye '' Minato said. I waved at him. I was walking out of the class when i bumped into a little girl. She fell down . I offered my hand to her. When she stood up i couldn't belive it was yet again. It was kushina uzumaki , aka _my mother._

* * *

Author's note

alright done there it is chapter 4 and i tossed in kushin

uzumaki. I have question for anyone willing to awnser I wanted to have naruto meet Mito it would be really easy to put her in the story but when kushina came to the village was she already a jinkchiru ? Or did they wait untill she was a little older then she got the kyubi? I don't know but i need to know. anyway's sorry for the shortness. Thank's for reading everyone ! :)

-melanie


	5. Chapter 5

Hi every one ! :) guess what ?

I'm putting my story up for adoption ! I wish I could have done better but sadly I can't I had lot's of Idea's. I just can't write It down in the way that I wan't too, so my story turned out like turd . The review's where better than my story so yeah, leting anyone take over my story.

Just messeage me or somthing If you wan't my story. So I can end the adoption. I just want who ever take's my story to keep It Tsunade and Naruto pairing.


End file.
